


Day 3: Edgeplay & Sensory Deprivation

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles talks Derek into trying some new kinks





	Day 3: Edgeplay & Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one, so enjoy ;)

Stiles took a moment to check the knots he’d tied before giving Derek a small shove so he fell face down onto the bed with an annoyed grunt.  

“Was that necessary?” Derek asked as he rolled onto his back, shifting so his hands didn’t rest under his back in an uncomfortable way.

“After all the times you’ve shoved me, totally.” Stiles said lightly with a nod to himself before moving to crouch between Derek’s spread legs. The wolf was blindfolded on top of having his hands tied. Derek usually had the higher stamina of the two of them, so they figured taking away his sense of sight on top of tying his hands up would intensify things further.

“Fair.” Derek conceded before gasping and arching his back. Stiles had bent down and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. “Okay, this was a good idea.” he said, voice a bit rough.

Stiles chuckled, the vibrations traveling down Derek’s cock and making him buck his hips in response. He smoothed his hands over Derek’s hips then, bobbing his head down to take more of the wolfs cock into his mouth before moving back up and teasing at the tip with his tongue.

He took his time working Derek up, which, thanks to the blindfold and inability to use his hands, didn’t take as long as usual.  

“O-okay, stop.” Derek said between gasps. His whole body was shaking, abs tense and thighs trembling.

Stiles pulled off his cock with a wet pop before bringing a hand to hold the base tightly, helping stave off the impending orgasm they were trying to avoid. “Alright, big guy, let me know when you’re good.” Stiles said before reaching down with his free hand to stroke his own aching cock.  

Derek nodded, taking slow breaths in though his nose before blowing them out through pursed lips. A moment later he told Stiles to let him go and he just laid there listening to the human touch himself.

“Want me to prep myself now, or do you wanna wait until I’ve gotten you close a few more times?” Stiles asked, voice breathy as he reached back to tease his entrance with a finger he’d had Derek suck on a moment.

“Prep yourself. Listening to that’ll get me close again on its own.”  

Stiles grinned at that before climbing over Derek and moving to lay on the bed beside him. He grabbed the bottle of lube he’d set out and coated a few fingers before reaching down to rub at his hole. The lube was a bit cold and he hissed at the feel against his heated skin.

Derek shifted around a bit beside Stiles, angling his head so he could hear better.

Stiles took a moment to look Derek over, laying naked and exposed with his hard cock heavy against his stomach, the tip weeping a bit of precum. The site made his mouth water and his pulse quicken, a reaction he was sure Derek was all too aware of.

After a bit more teasing Stiles sunk a finger in past the ring of muscles, gasping at the feel. He didn’t wait, moving the finger in and out only a few times to spread the lube before pushing a second in beside it. He didn’t hold back. Every gasp and urge to moan being let out as he it came. He kept an eye on Derek a he did so, watching the wolf’s nostrils flare and cock jump now and then whenever he let out a moan.

Derek let out a grow when Stiles slid his third finger in and groaned at the stretch.  

“What’s the matter?” Stiles asked with a gasp as he twisted his fingers. “Not enjoying the show?” He added, tone cocky.

“I’m about another minute from finishing without you.” Derek grit out. His breathing was ragged and his cock was leaking enough that Stiles considered climbing on him without extra lube.

“Alright, alright.” he said, pulling his fingers from himself with a whimper before carefully forcing himself up onto shaking limbs and coming to wrap a hand around the base of Derek’s cock again. Holding tight a minute to help him come down from the edge.

“This was a horrible idea.” Derek said after about a minute of calming breaths. “Next time we do this to you.”

Stiles chuckled at that. “Dude, I’m all for that.” He said before releasing Derek’s cock and reaching for the lube. He warmed it up in his hand a moment before stroking Derek’s cock, grinning at the way the wolf groaned and arched into the touch. “You sure you’re gonna make it?”

Derek let another growl slip. “Are you going to ride me or not?” he asked, thrusting up into Stiles’ grip, hard.

“You have, like, no chill.” Stiles teased before moving to straddle Derek. He put a hand on the wolfs chest for balance as he lined himself up, sinking down onto him a moment later in a slow slide that let him feel every inch of Derek’s cock.

Once he was settled Stiles took a moment to get his breathing under control before raising up and sinking back down again. He set a slow pace at first, working the both of them back up into a panting, frantic mess, Derek thrusting up to meet every drop of Stiles’ hips.

Stiles could feel Derek getting close, his hips losing rhythm, so he leaned back, one hand bracing on the bed while the other wrapped around the base of Derek’s cock again. “Ah, ha, big guy. Not yet.” he said, tone chastising.

Derek actually whimpered that time before biting his lip as he bucked his hips.  

Stiles held on, taking the time to let himself calm down as well now. Because he was fucking close to cumming too, and he wanted to wait just a little longer, see how good he could make it for the both of them in the end.

Once he felt the pulse in Derek’s cock slowing he let it go, satisfied that the wolf was ready for one more go, and getting himself completely upright again before starting over. Riding Derek almost tortuously slow. Derek wasn’t moving his hips this time, holding back until he was sure he’d get what he wanted.

After a while Stiles shifted, leaning forward so his hands were braced on either side of Derek’s head and he worked his hips, grinding down onto the wolfs cock as he brought them both closer to the edge. The both of them moaning and working together again.

Derek’s feet were planted on the bed now, legs bent and hips angled up to thrust into the tight heat of Stiles’ body as Stiles rocked back into him.  

Once they found their stride in this new angle it didn’t take long, Stiles cumming first with a strangled cry as he clenched around Derek. Derek letting out a howl as his body tensed and he came with his claws ripping into the bed beneath him.

They collapsed into a sweaty heap after that. Stiles barely able to reach back and pull the knot free so Derek could get his arms out from under him.

“I take it back, we can do that again…” Derek mumbled sleepily from where his face was still smushed into Stiles’ throat.

Stiles just chuckled at that, a shaky hand coming up to pat at Derek’s hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
